For You
by allthestripes
Summary: Craig wasn't a romantic person, and Valentine's wasn't exactly something he could claim to give a shit about. That said, for Tweek, he was always willing to try something new.


**For Wrong-decision; happy Valentine's day!**

* * *

Craig wasn't what most people would consider a romantic. He had nothing against the idea of romance, he had just always thought it wasn't the thing for him. Never had it occurred to him this could change. When it did, it was as surprising as being run over by a train. He had been able to see the impact coming, but could still hardly believe it once it hit him.

He supposed that was just the affect Tweek had on him.

Nothing went as he expected when it came to the other. From his ability to handle other people's emotions to his willingness to put up with things he found annoying, Tweek was the outlier in every occasion. Only for Tweek did he try to understand someone else's worries and fear. Only for Tweek did he work to find solutions that were outside his comfort zone.

Only for Tweek.

A small smile formed on Craig's lips as he sat back in his desk chair, spinning in it to look around his room. He took in the familiar site of the guinea pig cage in the corner, Stripe napping in her little hut, then his eyes moved over his bed, the dresser, the toy chest, a perfectly folded stack of laundry... and coffee cups. A beverage that had at one point been a stranger to him was now a constant presence in his room and life. A side affect for sure, but he had to admit, it did smell nice. He could no longer separate the warm scent from that of his boyfriend, but that wasn't so bad. It just meant that whenever he smelled coffee, he felt himself smile and relax a bit.

There was a knock on his door and he got up, going to answer. Swinging it open, his light smile turned into a full grin. "Hey, babe," he said.

Tweek was standing in the doorway, a travel cup of coffee in hand. "Hey, Craig," he greeted, moving into the room when Craig stepped back. "Sorry I'm late, the coffeemaker wasn't working right so I had to mess around with it."

"No worries." He took Tweek's bag, setting it beside his at his desk. "So, I know I said we should have a homework date, but why don't we do that homework later and have a movie date now?"

Tweek rolled his eyes and shook his head, but smiled all the same. "Wow, you're really twisting my arm here, Tucker. What am I suppose to say, no?"

"I mean you could if you wanted to," Craig said, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "But that probably wouldn't stop me from putting on a movie and not doing my homework anyway."

"It wouldn't, and instead you would keep me from doing my work."

"I would never."

"Liar."

Craig put a hand to his chest, looking hurt. "Awe, babe, how could you say that? I would never do something like that." They stared at each other for a moment, then began to laugh.

"What movie where you thinking?" Tweek asked, moving to sit on Craig's bed as the other flipped on his television and opened his Netflix.

"There's a lot of new stuff, anything you want to see in particular?" He sat beside Tweek, casually tugging him closer. Tweek easily gave in, relaxing into his usual position curled against Craig's side.

"Well, it's almost Valentine's Day," he said. "Any terrible romance movies on there?"

"Let's investigate." They scrolled through the romance movies, and after finding nothing that looked even remotely entertaining, they settled on Hair Spray. Sure it wasn't a romance movie so to speak, but hey, there was romance _in_ it, and it was a great and fun film.

When the movie was getting underway, Tweek spoke up. "I can't believe I used to think Zac Efron was hot."

Craig blinked, glancing over at him. "You did?"

"Don't lie and pretend you did," he said, nudging him. At the blank look, he huffed. "Alright, fine, who did you think was hot in _High School Musical_?"

"Uh, I don't know, I didn't think about it? Probably Vanessa Hudgens. I think that's who Clyde always ranted about and I just agreed with him because it was easier than anything else."

Tweek snorted. "I didn't take you for a sheep."

"You want to be the one to tell Clyde the person he finds hottest isn't the hottest to you?"

"...alright, fair enough. You got me there."

They finished the movie in relative quiet aside from occasionally repeating lines they liked and laughing. Once it was over, Tweek swiped the remote, turning off the tv and ordering Craig over to his desk.

"We have to do our work now or we never will," he said. "The faster we do it now, the more time we have to goof off later."

"Ugh, why do you always have to make sense and use logic?"

"Because you refuse to."

"I refuse to because you always do."

"Again, because _you_ refuse to. Now stop trying to distract me and get out your math, mister."

Craig sighed in defeat, pulling out his text book and paper, setting to work at his desk as Tweek took over his bed, scattering around his notes to seem them all better. They worked silently, though Craig couldn't help but continuously turning around to look at Tweek as the other concentrated on his work.

When he did it for the fifth time in just a few minutes, Tweek shut his textbook and looked up. "Alright, Tucker, you gotta stop that. I can feel you looking at me, and I can't focus."

"It's not my fault you decided to look cute," Craig said with a grin, leaning back in his seat to look fully at him. While Tweek blushed and spluttered, he continued on. "Besides, you're way nicer to look at than equations."

"I can't stand you," Tweek whined, throwing his history packet at his head. "You and your teasing!"

Craig laughed, holding up his arm to block his face from the paper attack. "Well, since we're distracted for good now, why don't you let me tell you something?"

Tweek paused, looking at him curiously. "...tell me what?"

"As you know, that bullshit holiday is coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out."

"Wait, you mean you want to do a full on Valentine's Day date? _You_?"

"I know, it's shocking, but I'm serious." He stood up, going to sit beside Tweek once again. "I know I'm not super great at being romantic and all that jazz, but I want to give it a shot. We've been together for five years now, I think it's time for me to step up my game."

"Craig, you don't have to do anything you don't want to for me," Tweek said, putting his hand over the other's lightly. "I know you do the best you can, and that means the world to me. You've already gone above and beyond in helping me with my problems and finding ways to help me through them."

"I want to," he said softly, turning his hand over to squeeze Tweek's lightly. "As dumb as it feels to say out loud, I really do want to be the person you need me to be. I really love you, Tweek. I want to be there for you any way you need."

Tweek looked away, feeling guilt spike through his stomach. "But I've... I've never done that for you."

"Are you kidding?" Craig reached up, gently turning him back to face him again. "Tweek, you've done so much for me. You've helped me become comfortable with who I am, and you support me in everything I do. You even help me not be such an asshole." He smiled in triumph when this got a small laugh.

"Honey, you've made me a better person," he continued, moving his arm around Tweek's shoulders and pulling him to his side. "These years with you, I've really grown, I'm not the little shit I used to be. I'm calmer, nicer, and I'm... I'm not afraid to show my feelings anymore. That's entirely thanks to you. You gave me the confidence to be myself without demanding I be anyone else. You just wanted me to be me, and I can do that freely now."

"Craig..." Tweek swallowed heavily, feeling his heart flutter in his chest.

"You've done more for me than you realize," Craig finished, locking eyes with him seriously. "When you came to see me that day in fourth grade, you changed my life for the better. I do what I can to help you out because I love you and... and I see having a future with you." His face burned with embarrassment as he voiced his private thoughts, but pressed on. It was important for Tweek to hear and understand.

"I know a lot of relationships don't last, especially from elementary school. But we've already beaten the odds on that one. We're about to be high schoolers and as far as I know, we don't seem to be ending our relationship any time soon. When I think about the future and what I want to do with my life, it would be a lie for me to say you aren't right there beside me. I don't know what will happen when we get older, but I know that for now, I want to do whatever I can to make you happy. If that means leaving my comfort zone sometimes, I'll do it."

Tweek's mind raced with a thousand thoughts and his heart skipped a beat as he processed everything the other had told him. Craig's words wrapped around him like a blanket, enveloping him in warmth and love. He had so many things he wanted to say in return, each jostling to escape first. In the end, none of them were said. Rather, he lurched forward and kissed him.

Craig responded immediately, his arms encircling Tweek's waist and tugging him closer. When they parted, neither spoke for a long time, enjoying the peaceful moment and each other's presence. Tweek was the first to break the silence.

"To answer your original question, yes," he said, smiling up at Craig. "I would love to go on a Valentines date with you."

"Oh, good, because I may or may not have already bought movie tickets and gotten reservations at a restaurant." When Tweek raised an incredulous eyebrow, he grinned. "With mom's help. And she agreed to drive us, too."

"What would you have done if I'd said no?"

"I would have laughed and brushed it off as a joke, then told mom to cancel. Maybe cry to myself. Luckily, I don't have to think about it, though, because you didn't say no."

"I could always change my mind."

"Sorry, no take-backs. You have to go now."

"Oh, woe is me," Tweek laughed, rolling his eyes. "And here I thought Clyde was the dramatic one."

"Excuse me but I am not dramatic, I have the perfect ratio of reaction to situation, I'll have you know," Craig said, putting a hand to his chest in mock offense.

"Mhm, oh, yeah, sure," he agreed.

"Hey, I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are." Craig glared at him before a smirk crept onto his lips. Tweek eyed him suspiciously. "What?" he demanded. "What's that look- No, no don't you dare!"

He moved to jump away, but before he could escape, Craig's arms trapped him in place and he was being tickled mercilessly. Tweek shrieked and squealed, wiggling and squirming as he tried to get away, but he failed. He was stuck until the assault ended.

Luckily for Tweek, the attack was stopped early by Tricia pounding on her brother's door. "Hey!" she barked, making Craig pause and giving Tweek a chance to catch his breath. "Stop murdering my favorite!"

"Fuck off," Craig yelled back. "He's my boyfriend, I can do what I want!"

"He's my-! Uh, something!" the little girl challenged. "Don't make me come in there!"

Craig groaned, releasing Tweek and allowing the boy to flop onto the bed. He wasn't really threatened by his sister, but if she came into his room, it would be almost impossible to force her out again.

"You're such a brat, Tricia."

"Fuck you, Craig!" When the sound of her steps disappeared back into her room, Tweek let out a breathless laugh.

"She's my hero," he said, sitting up on his elbows.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Craig warned. "You'll never get her to go away and we'll never have peace again."

"Hm." Tweek rolled off the bed, getting to his feet. "Now about that homework..."


End file.
